Calling You
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: In which Blaine serenades Kurt in front of all the Warblers. Established Blaine/Kurt


_So, I didn't know whether to make this a one-shot or for later on in my Blaine-centric story. I've decided to make it a one-shot since I'm not so sure it'll work in there. Enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I don't own the song 'Calling You' (Blue October does), nor do I own Chicago. –after thought-**

* * *

"Kurt!" he heard a voice call from behind him and a smile spread lightly on his lips as the flamboyant teenager turned, eyes meeting Blaine's sparkling brown ones as he caught up to him, hands automatically going to straighten Kurt's jacket.

The feel of Blaine's hands sweeping over his chest—no matter how covered it was—sent shivers down his spine, but in the best way possible. Kurt had been going to Dalton Academy for a few months now, but he was still getting used to the fact that no one sent them looks or glares for being extra _touchy _around each other. Honestly, the only looks they ever got sent were ones of knowing and exasperation, mostly from Wes and David.

"Must you?" Kurt sniffed haughtily, raising his head slightly and Blaine chuckled, stepping away from the slightly taller boy. Kurt smiled slightly as Blaine grabbed his hand, kissing the back of it lightly in a gentlemanly greeting.

"You would think I would be able to fix my boyfriend's uniform." Blaine led him down the hall, Kurt clutching onto his hand. "Did you get my text?" he questioned, not being able to keep the small grin off of his face and it was just then that Kurt noticed Blaine holding a guitar case.

"Yes, you have to explain that to me, by the way, and why do you have your guitar?" they stopped next to Kurt's locker, Blaine leaning on the wall next to it, digging his phone out of his pocket.

Flipping his phone open, Blaine didn't look up and responded, "I'm singing a song during Glee Club today and I needed my guitar." He glanced up, smiling and Kurt felt his heart flutter as Blaine leaned forward, lightly pecking his cheek. "The bell's going to ring in a minute. My class is on the other side of the school… I should get going." Was it just him or was there a small bit of reluctance in Blaine's voice? Kurt's heart skipped a beat, stomach churning happily.

"If you don't explain that text to me later, I shall hold you captive and force you into something Marc Jacobs."

"I think that looks better on you than it does me, Kurt." Kurt blushed lightly, looking down into his locker, trying to keep the happy smile off of his face. Why did his stomach have to give those large flips every time Blaine got within his sight? Why did his heart have to leap into his throat every time Blaine touched him? However, it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, Kurt found it exactly opposite of unpleasant.

"I'm sure you would look wonderful in something designer. Everyone is reluctant at first, but then they step into the clothes and you would _love _them." Although Kurt was perfectly happy with what Blaine _did _wear—not that he would tell Blaine that though.

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head and softly pushing their lips together. Kurt melted at once right into the kiss, breath feeling as if it had been knocked out of him, his boyfriend's hand moving up to rest lightly on the side of his face.

No matter how many times he and Blaine kissed, Kurt would never get enough of his taste. At the moment he tasted of hazelnut coffee, a particular favorite taste of Kurt's when it came to Blaine.

So quickly the kiss was over and Kurt was left wanting more, but he restrained himself, clearing his throat and straightening his hair as if it had been terribly mussed. A blush was spread over his cheeks, although no one even noticed them anymore when they kissed or got cuddly—Kurt usually being the one pushing Blaine away—it was an all too common sight now-a-days. Kurt had to admit, he was thankful for it. It was a nice change from McKinley where if a guy hugged or touched a guy for too long in a non-threatening manner, they would automatically be labeled as a 'fag'.

"I should go…" Blaine muttered, sounding a little bit breathless himself. "I'll see you at Glee Club, okay?"

Kurt licked his lips slightly, nodding. "Sure," he smiled as Blaine gave him another quick kiss and hand squeeze before turning and walking in the direction of his first class.

The sophomore leaned back against the lockers, clutching his bag to his chest, soft, dazed smile lighting up his features before he turned to close his locker. Suddenly, his phone vibrated from within his pocket and he dug it out, seeing a text message from Blaine.

_**Blaine- **__What do you dream of?_

Kurt blinked, a bit taken aback at the question, his mind automatically wandering to the night before's dream, clearing his throat to fight off a blush.

_**Kurt- **__Why? _

_**Blaine- **__No reason =)_

If that wasn't cryptic, Kurt didn't know what was.

* * *

"Guys!" began Mr. Turner—the Glee Club supervisor. "Blaine has got a song he wants to sing, so we'll let him begin us today. So if you'll all take a seat and let's let Blaine get to it!"

Kurt lowered himself into a chair, setting his bag aside as Blaine stood at the front of the room, removing his guitar from the case as the other boys began to quiet down, taking their own seats.

A minute later, Blaine took a seat on a stool an almost nervous expression coming over his face. Kurt blinked, not really used to that look and Blaine took in a deep breath, saying, "This song… has a message I'd like to get out to someone," he shot Kurt a small smile, a few of the other boys—mostly Wes and David—snickering at how red Kurt's face became. He shot them glares. "So, if they would please listen closely…"

Biting lightly at his lip, Kurt watched Blaine as he began to sing. "_There is something that I can't quite… explain…_" he lightly strummed on the guitar, looking up at Kurt as he continued. "_I'm so in love with you, you'll never take that away."_

Kurt felt the breath leave his lungs, heart skip a beat, and his palms begin to sweat. Blaine had said this had a message. Was that it, or was Kurt reading too much into this?

"_And if I've said it a hundred times before, expect a thousand more. You'll never take that away._" Suddenly, the guitar got faster and louder, but all Kurt could listen to was Blaine's voice, barely even hearing the lyrics as he tried to concentrate on the sound of the musical voice floating through the room. "_Well expect me to be calling you to see if you're okay when I'm not around. Asking if you love me? I love the way you make it sound._" Kurt blushed, wanting to look away but not being able to as the other Warblers moved to the beat, not minding the fact that Blaine seemed to be serenading to him. "_Calling you to see, do I try too hard to make you smile? To make us smile?"_

At this, Kurt couldn't help but grin almost ridiculously. Blaine didn't even have to try to make him smile. Just hearing his voice was enough to make Kurt go positively giddy.

_"I will keep calling you to see if you're sleeping are you dreaming? If you're dreaming are you dreaming of me?" _Kurt turned a dark pink, remembering both Blaine's text from earlier and his last night's dream. Inwardly, he answered that question with an affirmative. "_I can't believe you actually picked me…"_

Kurt wanted to say he couldn't pick anyone else even if there _was _anyone else. He had thought he had been in love with Finn, but now he was realizing it had been more of an obsession. _This_—what he had with Blaine—had to be closer to what someone would call 'love', wouldn't it?

_"I thought the world had lost its way,"_

_ "It's so hard sometimes." _a few other boys chimed in, clapping their hands and swaying to the beat. This was something that reminded him of New Directions when they would all begin singing background and during their rehearsals.

_"Then I fell in love with you," _Blaine's eyes met his, a smile on his face as he sung and Kurt felt almost unnaturally warm, but somehow, it was comfortable.

_"Then came you, then came you."_

_ "And you took that away," _

_ "It's not so difficult; the world is not so difficult."_

_ "You take away the old, show me the new, and I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you." _Blaine felt like he can fly? Kurt felt like he could do anything. What, with how much Blaine had helped him? Maybe, in the end, Kurt had transferred to Dalton, but he didn't regret it. Dalton was such a different, new, experience. Sure, he missed New Directions, but he loved being with Blaine and his new friends as well.

_"So while I'm on this phone, a hundred miles from home, I'll take the words you gave and send them back to you." _Kurt remembered all the texts he had gotten—and still did—from Blaine; 'courage' being his favorite. He had practically built a small shrine to Blaine with his picture and the word 'courage' beneath it not all that long ago. It had helped get him through the days at McKinley, but now he had something better; he had the real thing.

_"I only want to see if you're okay when I'm not around. Asking if you love me? I love the way you make it sound. Calling you to see, do I try too hard to make you smile? To make us smile? I will keep calling you to see if you're sleeping are you dreaming? If you're dreaming are you dreaming of me? I can't believe you actually picked me…"_

Suddenly, he was pulled up and pushed over to Blaine. Startled, Kurt barely caught his footing, face red as he sat in the seat next to Blaine. The dark haired boy grinned, shooting looks to Wes and David as he continued to sing, staring at Kurt.

_"Well, I'll keep calling you to see if you're sleeping are you dreaming? If you're dreaming are you dreaming of me? I can't believe you actually picked me…"_

Kurt smiled, singing along with the final lines to the surprise and seeming pleasure of Blaine. _"I will keep calling you to see if you're sleeping are you dreaming? If you're dreaming are you dreaming of me? I can't believe you actually picked me…" _The other Warblers chimed in with a series of "_oh's", _but Blaine quickly leaned forward, capturing Kurt's lips, not minding that they were in front of their friends.

Kurt felt his heart swell, softly kissing back, ignoring the catcalls of the other Warblers and Mr. Turner trying to calm them all down.

"So," Blaine pulled back, staring into Kurt's blue-green eyes. "Did you get the message?"

Licking his lips slightly, Kurt answered, "As loud as the shots used to kill Fred Casely."

Blaine chuckled almost incredulously. "You compare it to a murder?" but there was a fond smile even as he said.

"Yes, and as long as you don't go Fred on me, I won't go Roxie on you. Kay?" he smiled, kissing him again, Blaine's tongue flicking across his lips before pulling away again.

"And your response to it?"

Kurt pushed his hair back carefully. "I'm sure I can think of something to respond in kind."

"I look forward to it," Blaine grinned and Kurt nearly melted. Yes, he also looked forward to it.


End file.
